Jordan Parrish
Jordan Parrish is a supporting character in Teen Wolf. He made his first appearance in Season 3 as a newly-hired Sheriff's deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff Department, where he worked under the leadership of Sheriff Stilinski. After several weeks of working at the department, Jordan admitted to Sheriff that he moved to Beacon Hills because he felt drawn there, which was the first indication that he wasn't as ordinary as he seemed. During this time, he was promoted to the position of Deputy Sheriff, acting as Sheriff Stilinski's second-in-command. This suspicion that Jordan was something more was confirmed in Season 4, when his name appeared on the Deadpool hit-list, confirming that he was indeed a supernatural creature, though he had no idea what kind he was. His partner, Deputy Haigh, attempted to kill Jordan to get his his bounty by dousing him in gasoline and setting him on fire. However, Jordan miraculously walked away from the fire with no injuries, though he was covered in soot and had all of his clothing burned off in the process. Jordan quickly joined Scott and his pack, and in ''Status Asthmaticus'', it was eventually discovered by Lydia Martin during her research that Jordan was, in fact, a Hellhound, a spectral dog that is said to ride with the Wild Hunt of Celtic folklore and is known for being a guardian of supernatural places. He finally learned his supernatural identity in ''The Sword and the Spirit'', after Gerard Argent confirmed it by attempting to set him on fire, which triggered him to reveal his Hellhound fangs for the first time. In ''A Credible Threat'', it was revealed that the Hellhound is actually an amortal being who is beyond life and death and who can possess vessels when it is needed on earth, and it possessed Jordan when he was blown up in an explosion while serving in Afghanistan. Though the Hellhound claimed Jordan was dead, it was implied by Lydia (who, as a Banshee, knows who and when people are dead or dying) that he had not died yet, and that it could be possible for the Hellhound and Jordan to work together to fight the Beast. Jordan is an ally of the [[McCall Pack|'McCall Pack']] and appears to have both an emotional and supernatural connection (as well as possibly a romantic connection) to Lydia Martin, who, as a Banshee, is a harbinger of death just like him. Early Life Most of Jordan's early life remains a mystery. However, what is known is that Jordan did attend high school somewhere in the United States, and he joined the Army as an EOD (Explosive Ordinance Disposal) Technician shortly after graduation. After he received his training, Jordan served a two-year tour in Afghanistan, where he he worked to defuse improvised explosive devices. While he was in the middle of disarming a bomb one day, he accidentally cut the wrong wire, and the bomb exploded in his face. Fortunately for him, the bomb exploded at the same time that the Nemeton was reawakened by the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski in Beacon Hills, and the eternal and infinite Hellhound was reborn by possessing Jordan's body. However, Jordan would remain unaware of this possession until 2012, after the Hellhound in him was drawn to Beacon Hills, California, as part of his duty as the guardian of supernatural places. Once he moved there, he got a job working for the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department under Sheriff Stilinski, and eventually became his Deputy Sheriff. He was not officially aware of his supernatural status until he ended up on the Deadpool hit-list, and he did not learn that he was a Hellhound until after he began unconsciously covering up the deaths of the Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors. Throughout Teen Wolf TBA Personality Jordan is a very moral and loyal person who believes in doing the right thing and who is dedicated to his role as a police officer to protect and serve his community. He has been shown to be willing to help anyone who needs it, such as when he helped Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski with the Deadpool investigation, and when he guarded Tracy Stewart's house in his free time because he was worried about her safety. He is also a very loyal person, and will go out of his way to protect those he cares about, such as when he lied to Belasko about not knowing Scott McCall, even despite the fact that Belasko offered to spare his life if he told him where Scott was. Jordan hates the thought of hurting people, and even went so far as to turn himself in as the thief of the bodies of the dead chimeras while in a blackout because he didn't want to risk accidentally hurting anyone else. He appears to be scared by the prospect of his powers, and is worried about his lack of knowledge and control of what he is and what he can do. Jordan has also demonstrated a very understanding and open-minded personality, as he wasn't at all disturbed by the idea of Lydia being psychic, and once the McCall Pack explained the supernatural world to him, he accepted it without question. Finally, Jordan is also a very patient person, as he talked Chris Argent into fighting for his life after he had given up hope, and helped calm down Jared when it was suspected that he had unknowingly picked up a bomb in a package. Physical Appearance Jordan is a tall, lean, muscular, and handsome young man with pale white skin, green eyes, and dark reddish-brown hair. He is typically only seen in his Sheriff's deputy uniform, but on his off-hours, Jordan typically dresses casually in v-neck t-shirts in neutral colors, relaxed jeans, and leather jackets. Powers and Abilities Powers As a human possessed by the immensely powerful Hellhound, Jordan possesses a variety of supernatural powers, though the full scope of what he can do is still unknown as of now. Since Jordan is not fully aware of his abilities, the majority of them have not been actively triggered, and instead have been manifested while in the middle of "Hellhound-trances." The following powers are those that Jordan has demonstrated thus far. * Harbinger of Death: As a harbinger of death, Jordan is unconsciously drawn to dead supernaturals, most recently the dead Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors, in order to protect the secrecy of the supernatural world. As a result, he often goes into "Hellhound fugue states" where he enters a trance and retrieves the bodies of supernaturals before bringing them to the Nemeton and setting them ablaze as part of a yet-undefined ritual. During these trances, Jordan's Hellhound spirit is in control and is single-minded in its mission to protect the supernatural secret; he has even been shown to be violent in some cases, though he will remain calm so long as no one gets in his way. It appears that Jordan's Hellhound spirit has a somewhat conscious mind, however, because he stopped and waited for Liam Dunbar to finish saying goodbye to his girlfriend Hayden Romero before taking her body to the Nemeton. * Super Strength: As a Hellhound, Jordan has superhuman strength, to the point where he was able to flip over Stiles Stilinski's Jeep, knock Theo Raeken, a chimera, out with a single punch, and bend the bars to his jail cell (with help from his pyrokinesis) to escape. * Super Speed: As a Hellhound, Jordan has supernatural speed, as he was able to take Donovan Donati's body from the high school library and clean the crime scene up before the police could arrive so that no trace of his death was left behind. He appears to be one of the fastest of the supernatural creatures introduced thus far, as he was able to easily keep up with the Beast of Gevaudan in a chase. * Accelerated Healing: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to heal from most wounds within an hour, is immune to all human diseases and conditions, and has an extended lifespan and slowed aging. The claw wounds Jordan sustained from Belasko across his chest healed almost immediately once he was found and brought to Melissa McCall for medical treatment. It is likely that Jordan's pyrokinetic abilities play a role in his healing, as his wounds began to smoke heavily before they healed, as though the wounds were literally being burned away as the tissue regenerated. He was impaled with a pipe by Theo Raeken, which only incapacitated him for a few moments before healing, though the pain caused him to revert back to his human consciousness. * Shapeshifting: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to shapeshift into a fiery black beast with red-orange glowing eyes, fangs, and claws. When he shapeshifts, his skin becomes blackened with soot, and in some instances can even appear to be cracked black stone with glowing red-hot lava underneath. It is unknown as of now if Jordan can actually shapeshift into a black dog like in the legends discussed in the series. * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to create and control the flames and heat that are produced by his body and use it for various effects. This is most often used as part of his ritual for dead supernatural creatures on the Nemeton, when he causes his body to burst into flames to start to burn them. However, he has also been shown to use this ability to throw flaming punches, and to focus his heat on metal bars to help soften them so he could free himself from a jail cell. His fire can also burn the mystical properties of Mountain Ash out of barriers made of the substance, which will then allow other supernatural creatures to pass through it without any resistance. ** Fire Immunity: Because Jordan is a Hellhound, he has an immunity to fire and heat and thus cannot be harmed by it. He has survived an IED exploding under him and being doused in gasoline and set ablaze without any physical injuries whatsoever. If exposed to fire, Jordan will become covered in soot, but will otherwise not be affected-- even his hair and nails are invulnerable to flames. However, his clothing are not given this immunity, so if he bursts into flames, his clothes will be consumed with it, leaving him naked. * Harbinger Connection: Jordan has demonstrated an almost psychic connection with Lydia Martin, allowing her banshee spirit to inform him of when there is a supernatural body to tend to. However, it is unknown if this is a connection that he can use with all harbingers of death, or if it is specific only to Lydia. Regardless, this connection allows him to be able to locate Lydia wherever she is and to communicate with her Banshee spirit. It also allowed Lydia to be able to access Jordan's Hellhound consciousness and communicate with it * Supernatural Immunity: While in Hellhound form, Jordan has demonstrated an immunity to many supernatural phenomenon, such as paralytic Kanima venom and the electrokinesis of Thunder Kitsune and Chimeras such as Josh Diaz. When the half-Kanima Tracy Stewart stabbed Jordan with her venom-covered claws, he had no adverse effects whatsoever, and when Josh shocked him with his electrokinesis, the electricity simply passed painlessly through his body. This also applies to Mountain Ash, which Parrish can burn away with his Hellhound fire. Abilities * Mechanical and Technical Knowledge: Because Jordan was an EOD technician in the military, he has an extensive understanding of how machinery and technology work, and is able to modify machinery to suit his needs. For example, he was able to figure out how to use The Mute's wrist keyboard communicator during the Deadpool assassinations and modify cellular frequency jammers to extend their range in order to attempt to incapacitate the Dread Doctors. * Explosive Ordinance Disposal: As a former EOD technician, Jordan has had years of experience in diffusing explosive devices such as bombs and IEDs, and was able to successfully diffuse a claymore mine that The Mute set up to try to kill Derek Hale. * Law Enforcement Knowledge: As a police officer, Jordan is very versed in the federal and state legal code and the correct protocols for dealing with various criminal situations. He is especially adept in de-escalating tense situations and talking down those who are committing crimes. * Advanced Firearms Proficiency: As both a former Army soldier and a current police officer, Jordan is highly knowledgeable in the identification and use of various firearms, such as handguns, shotguns, and assault rifles. Weaknesses * Dual Nature: Because Jordan has only just recently learned that he is the vessel of the Hellhound and has little knowledge or understanding of his powers or responsibilities in the supernatural world, he is prone to going into fugue states where he is unconscious of what he is doing, and his behavior seems to be ruled purely by the Hellhound spirit inside him. As a result, Jordan essentially been split into two distinct personalities-- his human self, and his Hellhound self, the latter of which is able to act independently of him while he is essentially blacked out. His Hellhound nature can either be triggered by a supernatural sense of danger or death, similar to those felt by a Banshee, or when he is set on fire, activating his pyrokinetic abilities. As a result, his abilities are usually only triggered in life-or-death situations, and his control over them is unpredictable at best. It also appears that his transformations are limited to the hours of darkness, as the Hellhound is a creature of the night. Trivia * Jordan was listed at $5 million on the Deadpool, which is what caused the McCall Pack to realize that he is a supernatural creature. * At this point, Jordan appears to have very few serious weaknesses with regards to his powers, and at best can only be temporarily incapacitated. * Like new Werewolves, serious pain and injuries can cause Jordan to revert back to his human form from his Hellhound form. * Jordan shares several similarities to the Marvel comic book character the Incredible Hulk, due to his dual personalities (and lack of control over which personality is dominant at any given time), the fact that he is supernaturally strong, and, on a humorous note, the fact that when he transforms into Hellhound form, all of his clothes tear and burn except for his pants, which are usually destroyed to the point of becoming cut-off shorts. * It was revealed in ''A Credible Threat'' that Jordan is actually the vessel for the Hellhound, rather than naturally being one. This possession occurred when the Hellhound was reborn at the exact moment of Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski's suicide sacrifice ritual to locate their parents, which reawakened the Nemeton in Beacon Hills and drew him there. ** The Hellhound claimed that Jordan was dead and no longer existed, but Lydia, as a Banshee, implied that she knew Jordan wasn't dead yet and that she knew the Hellhound would die in his fight against the Beast without Jordan's help. This coupled with the fact that some part of Jordan's consciousness appears to be in control during the day seems to indicate that Jordan is not fully dead yet, and that it may be possible for Jordan and the Hellhound to coexist. Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Hellhounds Category:McCall Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters